Lilith's Incubi and Succubi: Jaune Arc or Jaune Azazel
by BlueFanfictionInc
Summary: If you have not, read Lilith Mistress of the Multi-verse first, it has important info. Here is the first in my Lilith's Incubi and Succubi of the Multiverse. First is in one of my favorite anime, RWBY, and following what Sin has called my thing on empowering weaker characters to be better, I will be turning Jaune into an Incubi. JaunexHarem. Violence, Blood, Gore, Lemons, etc.


**Lilith's Incubi and Succubi: Jaune Arc or Jaune Azazel**

 **If you have not read my Lilith mistress of the multi-verse, read that now, it explains a lot for this chapter.**

 **Here will be one of my newest story series, Lilith's Incubi and Succubi, and from the title, you guessed it, the target is Jaune. Events will play out like the show with changes, The story starts in episode 14 of Volume 1, except there will be many more Ursa. Lilith has a goal in this world and why she chose Jaune, kinda. Cinder will be the main target, but Salem will be seen.**

 **Also in case you see the name Alistar or Azreal and it not referring to a sword, that was originally going to be Jaune's demon name, but I changed it last minute. So the name is supposed to be Azazel, in case I missed any, ignore them and replace with Azazel.**

 **Also last warning, there is graphic, brutal, bloody content as well as lemons/sex scenes in this fiction, if you read past this point you accept this and will accept all else that comes with this story.**

 **Okay, now on to the fic.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The creation of Azazel**

 **Lilith's domain in the multi-verse**

Lilith was doing her looking at the Multi-verse, she was paying attention to the RWBY verse. Not long ago, a woman from that universe made a deal with Lilith. Lilith was considered a fable in the multiverse and a few knew of her existence and occasionally talked with or made deals. This woman did and in exchange for information, would surrender herself to Lilith after a time. However, this woman, named Salem, said she would not hold up her end, believing she would be powerful enough not to work for or fear her, but unbeknownst to her, Lilith knew this and nobody defaults on a deal with Lilith. She could have easily taken her away and brought her to hell, but she saw a new more interesting way.

She watched from her domain, seeing the world, she then saw the perfect thing… "That boy will do, so simple, yet so much potential." She said, "He will do fine."

 **Rwby-verse, Emerald forest**

The class at Beacon was out collecting syrup, and Team CRDL was beating up Jaune. They had been using him as a punching bag, their leader Cardin Winchester had been blackmailing Jaune. (For more info, watch the episode.) Jaune had been doing their bidding, till they wanted Jaune to start going against his team, Jaune refused.

As they were beating him up, the smell of the syrup was bringing over Ursas, the bear grim. Most of team Cardinal ran in fear, Cardin knocked to the ground. Jaune as much as he wanted Cardin to pay, he couldn't let him die. Shield and sword in hand, charged and stopped the Ursa. Cardin saw his chance and ran, like the coward he was.

Meanwhile, the rest of team crdl was running by the grounds where Team's JNPR and RWBY were. They heard CRDL running yelling Ursa, they explained how a bunch of Ursa appeared and they got Cardin. Pyrrha remembered Jaune was there as well and her, Ruby, and Weiss went to Jaune as the others went to get Goodwitch.

Pyrrha, Ruby, and Weiss soon pass by a running Cardin, as much as they wanted to stop him, they rushed when they heard Jaune yell in pain. They go to the scene and see about 8 Ursa surrounding Jaune. Jaune's aura was holding, but he was getting overrun. The three charge in and began to fight off the pack of Ursa, but more soon arrived. Jaune fought as much as he could, but he was getting hurt, Pyrrha helped him fight.

They soon had killed many Ursa, only a few left, but the four of them were getting exhausted. The last of the Ursa arrived, and one of them was massive and had thicker bone armor and long and powerful claws. Ruby, Pyrrha, and Weiss unleashed a barrage of dust and bullets at them, killing all but the most powerful. The Alpha Ursa, as just a name, charged, sending Weiss and Ruby to the side with a powerful strike.

It was now Pyrrha and Jaune against the Alpha. Jaune and Pyrrha fought well, managing to injure it, till Jaune was smacked aside, his sword was shattered. He slammed into a tree, in enormous pain and coughing blood. Pyrrha saw this and unleashed a barrage of attacks on the Ursa, but she was tired from all the fighting, and one wrong move was all it took. This grim managed to tank her barrage of attacks, and in one move, back handed her, knocking her back for a second. The Alpha charged and with it's right paw and claws ready was going to deliver the killing blow, Pyrrha was not able to react in time. Soon the Ursa's paw came down and a crash was heard.

Everything went silent, bits of metal and blood went through the air. Ruby and Weiss managed to get up from where they were thrown and looked in horror. Pyrrha looked with shock, she wasn't hit, it was Jaune. Jaune ran in at the last second, using the last of his aura and his shield to protect Pyrrha. He ran in front of her, he had his shield up and what aura he had left up. The Ursa's claws went through Jaune's shield, shattering it. The claw came down, slicing through his arm, going through Jaune's armor and the claws went into his shoulder and down his chest in a diagonal slash.

Jaune's body fell to the ground, blood oozing from his wounds. Pyrrha, in a fit of rage, used her polarity to pull her weapons to her and attacked in a flurry. Ruby and Weiss managed to get up as well, charging as well. Ruby managed to slice off one of the Alpha's arms, Weiss getting the other after freezing it. And in a final attack, all three charged at the Ursa, Weiss and Pyrrha impaling the beast and Ruby embedding her scythe in the creature's chest. It fell to the ground and died.

After making sure the creature was dead, the three rush over to Jaune, by now Glynda and the others returned and looked in horror at the scene. Several grimm fading away and the sight of Jaune with claw marks through his chest and blood everywhere. Pyrrha, Weiss, and Ruby did what they could, Weiss searing his wounds shut with fire dust.

They picked him up and had him taken to Vale as fast as possible. They got an aircraft to transport Jaune, they stabilized him as best they could and had him in Vale's critical ward. Teams Rwby and Jnpr waiting outside the doors for word on Jaune. The claws on the Ursa tore through Jaune's metal armor, the claws tearing muscle, bone, and one of the claws nicked his heart. The doctors did what they could to stabilize him.

Both teams sat outside of the ward, both concerned and gave them a rather brutal realization. They all had these dreams of heroism and grandeur, but in the end they never considered what would happen to them. It was always in the back of their minds, but to see a friend, especially someone like Jaune, brutally attacked and on the verge of death, it left a very real look at what could happen. Team Rwby, Ruby and Weiss specifically, were in deep thought, Jaune was something different for them both, Ruby, the friend to talk to, Weiss, the guy who tried to ask her out, but was still nice. Jnpr was having the rougher time, Jaune for all his faults was their leader and friend, Ren and Nora kept wondering if things could have been different if they were there.

But the one going through the worst was Pyrrha. It could have been her in that room on the operating table, if it wasn't for Jaune. "Please make it, please make it." She whispered to herself, she was holding something, a piece of his blade handle. She picked it up from the battle, she was scared, terrified of losing Jaune. Pyrrha remembered how their last meeting on that rooftop went, she didn't want that to be their last conversation, the feelings they left on each other.

They were out there for hours. Professor Goodwitch soon arrived, her friends in the hospital said that Jaune got out of surgery, but he was still touch and go. That didn't help any of the students. "I understand this has been a rough day, I have been what your all are going through, it's rough, it's hard, but it is part of being a huntsman, giving your life for the greater good." She said.

The students still felt melancholy, but as they sat, they see doctors rushing in through the doors, "Code Blue, Code Blue. Patient is seizing." The two teams grew even more worried. Not wanting to wait, Pyrrha went through the doors, the other 6 students rushing in as well.

They see where all the doctors are and see Jaune, the room he was in had a window they could view from outside. He was attached to a machine and they were trying to revive him, "Clear!" The doctor yelled with pads, shocking him, nothing. "Clear!" They yelled and shocked him again. "He's flat lining, we're losing him!" A nurse yelled, two others a doctor tried to help. Jnpr and Rwby looked in fear and horror, Pyrrha tearing up, begging for Jaune to be okay. The doctors did everything they could, till the sound of the flatlining came through.

The doctors and nurses did all they could, but it wasn't enough. Soon they stopped, before they said the fateful words, "Time of death…" The doctor said. Pyrrha broke down and cried, she tried to rush into the room, but Nora and Ren held her back, as hard as it was for them, they had just lost a friend and their leader. Team Rwby wasn't doing much better, Ruby breaking down into tears and Weiss, Blake, and Yang frozen. Sadness fell upon them as Jaune's life was snuffed out….

Or so they thought…

 **Lilith's domain….**

Jaune awoke, in immense pain as he looked around what seemed like a palace. He looked down and saw the marks where he was slashed, "Am I…" He was about to ask, "in Hell, technically yes.' A female voice said. Jaune looked behind him and saw a beautiful woman he couldn't describe, "I am Lilith, and I have an offer for you." She smiled. Jaune listened.

 **4 years later…**

There was a massive courtyard, with several large demons with axes, crossbows, guns, blades, magic, etc. There were about 11 of them, 3 large demon soldiers with axes and swords, 2 saytr like demons with crossbows and curved blades, 2 succubbi with spiked whips and daggers, 2 incubi with rifles with explosive shadow rounds, 2 doom guards the massive hulking demons with green life draining blades, (Like the ones from Warcraft 3 game, look up the pictures on line if you don't know, if not just imagine how you will,) and finally, the 12 being, a fallen female angel, named Uriel, she had a holy blade, wielded light magic, and can move and fly fast. They were sitting around doing nothing, till they heard footsteps. All 12 of them were soon armed and ready for battle.

The doors they looked to soon busted down, out came a demon in black lightweight plate chest plate, fully covered armored grieves, pants, and boots. He had almost a purple tint to his skin that was visible, (Like Iliidan from Warcraft 3, sorry if I am taking a little much from the game, but it inspired me a lot.) with black eyes with a red iris, long silver hair with strands of dark blue that went down his back about how long Yang's was, two small horns on his head. He was 6'2, big, brooding, muscled body, broad shoulders, and his presence was powerful. He wielded two long swords, with special modifications, with gauntlets meant for heavy punches. He looked over his opponents, drawing his blades, they were special, made in hell along with his armor, making them stronger than anything in the mortal world, and also they both had special powers. His name was Azazel.

Azazel looked on, "Let's dance." He says in a deep brooding voice. The three demon soldiers charged, weapons drawn, Azazel with his blades, Azrael, a red and black sword with red dust in it, it had a long length, thick blade, a long handle with a large base, and had an empty slot on the blades inside, and Abaddon, this blade was pure black, but it was serrated on one edge and sharp the other edge, along with a sharp point for piercing, it also had the power to use shadows to increase its brutal lethality, it was also heavy for blocking and strikes. Abbadon fit on the slot on Azreal, combining both of their powers to form a mighty two handed heavy sword. The three demons charged, Azazel smiled, Azrael burned like it was on fire and cut through two of them, weapons and bodies, like butter. As for the last one, Azazel ducked its strike and delivered a brutal uppercut, before stabbing the creature with Abaddon.

Three down, 9 to go. The satyrs charged, both fired their crossbows, the bolts contained powerful elemental magic, they were ice and fire. Azazel used his blades to destroy all of the bolts before they could make contact. Azazel charged, one of the satyrs stayed back and loaded another shot, the other attacked with curved blades. It fared better than the soldiers in being able to parry two of his strikes, but fell nonetheless, but the creature smiled as Azazel stabbed it. It grabbed hold of Azazel and the other satyr fired a bolt, this one green. It connected with the other satyr and it caused an explosion of decaying magic. The satyr smiled at the sacrifice of its partner to kill Azazel, or so he thought, as the smoked cleared, what showed was Azazel, unfazed, "Decay magic, nice touch, but no dice!" He roared and charged at great speed, before the satyr had a chance to react, had its head cut off.

Azazel looked at his remaining targets, The Succubi and Incubi smiled and prepared. The Succubi charged in, the Incubi got in position with their rounds. Azazel charged the Incubi, but soon felt 4 whips wrap around his legs and arms, he dropped his swords. Azazel figured he could break free, but before he could react, both incubi fired their shadow rounds, they connected and caused a black explosion. After the blast the two Succubi let go of the whips and charged with daggers. They got close, but unfortunately for them, they figured the blast would have disabled him. Azazel grabbed them both and threw one of them to the ground before he raised the other and snapped her neck with his hands. As for the other, he was going to do the same, but heard the incubi reload and he raised her up and she was destroyed by the blast.

Azazel grabbed his blades and went to strike the two Incubi down, but the Doom guards blocked him with their blades. Azazel smiled at the challenge. He charged and began to clash with the two guard, they were strong and even managed to overpower Alistair through teamwork. To make things harder, the Incubi had resituated and fired again, nicking Azazel in the back. He roared at this and paused just enough for the doom guard to bring their blades down on him, tearing through his armor and draining him. Azazel's chest plate fell, showing his body, which had 4 claw marks from an attack, as well as his well sculpted and built body. Azazel smiled, "That felt good, but now it's payback time!" He roared and his body began to expel energy and his blades glowed, Azrael bright red like a flame, and Abaddon black. He charged and in a brutal cross slash, cut one of the doom guard into quarters. The other tried to react, but Abbadon extended with shadow power and Azazel cleaved through the doom guard's legs. The incubi looked in horror, but before they could react, "Don't think I forgot you two!" Alistair roared, before he brought both his blades up and fired a ball of fire and shadow from the respective blades, obliterating the two incubi. As for the doom guard that was now legless, Azazel picked up the blade it used and stabbed it in the chest, using it to drain the doom guard and heal himself. He drained all the life from it and then crushed its head with his foot.

With all the demons and beasts handled, Azazel looked to Uriel, "Took you long enough." The angel said snidely, "Though I figured they had you for a bit." Azazel looked at her, "They were better than before, but now I get my hands on you." Azazel said with his glowing blades. Uriel smiled as she drew her two handed blade and her wings glowed of pure light, "Shall we take this to the skies?" She asked. Azazel smiled, and from his back, two purplish black wings spawned from his back, "Prepare to fall again!" He roared as he charged, Uriel doing the same.

Both soon clashed in the skies, each of their strikes lighting up the sky. Uriel had seen Azazel fight, even trained him every so often, but she was smiling at his progress. From below and afar, it looked as if light and shadow were clashing. Azazel's and Uriel's blades kept clashing, their weapons showing their inner power. Things got even more intense when Uriel fired a blast of light magic from her wings, but Azazel was ready, suddenly, his placed both his blades together. Azrael showed an open part on one side of Azreal, he placed Abaddon into the slot, both swords flashed were soon emanating auras of fire and dark. The blade was big, strong, and emanated the powers of both blades. He called the combined blade Lucifer. He held it up and struck the blast from Uriel with shadow and fire. The blast collided and dissipated. Azazel then held his blade in his left hand and extended his right arm, his arm glowed black, "Nice try, now eat this!" He roared as a blast of shadow magic came forth from his hand, Uriel fired another blast, this one more powerful and both caused a massive explosion.

Azazel and Uriel charged again with their blades once again clashing, the strikes were high in the air, but they resonated so much, the ground beneath them cracking and breaking. After an hour, both Azazel and Uriel were getting tired. "You done yet?" Azazel asked, both angel and demon were bleeding and hurt, but both smiling. Uriel looked with determination, "Not yet." She said as she looked down, Azazel did as well and they both had the same idea. Both descended and landed on the one bit of ground that wasn't destroyed. Both had their blades glowing, Uriel's with holy magic, and Azazel's two handed shadow and fire. Both got into position.

After a few seconds of silence, Both creatures charged both looked ready to slash. But as they got close, Uriel shifted her blade and soon stabbed Azazel in the chest, Azazel had gone for an overhanded strike and she struck before he could strike, Uriel pulled her blade and Azazel fell to the ground, bleeding.

After a few seconds, clapping was heard, as Lilith and Lazara appeared, "Good show, excellent show." Lilith cheered. Uriel bowed to Lilith, Azazel laid on the ground, "Azazel, get up, match is over." Lazara said as she waved her hand and he was healed, "Damnit, I should have seen that coming!" Azazel said as he got up and returned his blades to their separate forms.

"I keep telling you not to go for those overhands too much, they leave you open." Lazara said, "So what was your time?" She asked. Lilith answered, "Uriel took him down in a good amount of time, but was 6 minutes slower." She said. Laz cheered and Uri groaned, "Ha I win the bet." Laz smiled, before Uriel was wrapped up in Shadow magic, "Damn it not again!" Uriel complained, "I need to win one of these bets." Lazara smiled at her, "Well, you are mine for a bit, hope that tight little ass of yours is ready." She smiled, grabbing her, "See you later Azazel." Laz said before she flew off carrying Uriel. (Uriel and Lazara are explained in Chapter two of the Mistress of the multi-verse.)

Azazel then stood in front of Lilith, bowing before her, "Stand Azazel, your training is done, now it is time for you to return." She stated. Azazel sighed as he lowered his demon form, as he did, "Yeah, it's going to be weird…" He started as his voice went to a higher pitch and returned to his human form, "I was Azazel so long, it's going to be hard going back to being Jaune Arc." He said as he was now again Jaune Arc.

 **4 years ago….**

Lilith told Jaune of the offer, "Someone in your realm has made a deal with me and has decided to default on it and back out, she had made a deal with me for information. To put it simply, I will turn you into a demon, an incubis to be exact, and train you, and in exchange, you will join a few of my warriors in taking her down. After she is handled, you may return to your life before your death." She said to Jaune.

"Why me?" He asked. Lilith smiled, "Well you intrigue me, you are like iron, a simple ore, that can be forged into something stronger, you just need something. So what will it be?" She asked. Jaune was in shock, the last thing he remembered was getting sliced apart by an Ursa, he had the scar and the destroyed clothes to prove it.

He'd be making a deal with the devil, but he knew this was a second chance, and he wasn't going to waste it. "On one condition, you make me better, stronger, and give me the power to be a warrior!" He declared as he extended his hand, Lilith smiled as she went to human height, "Deal, but you will be more demon than warrior." She declared as she took his hand, but then brought him in and they kissed, shocking Jaune.

As they did, Jaune felt a tingle from his lips down his body. Lilith moved back from that as Jaune was dazed, "What was that?" He said as he wiped his lips. Lilith smiled, "Sealing the deal with a kiss, and for this." She smiled as she snapped her fingers. Jaune was confused, before he felt his body change, his shirt shredded as he became his demon form, just less muscle to his present form. Jaune was a little freaked out, but Lilith told him it came with being an incubi, plus he could return to human form. Jaune realized it was a small price, he was going to go back, and he was going to be better, "Good, I shall name your new form as Azazel.

Over the next four years, Jaune trained with Lilith's demons, beasts, and some of the angels of hell, Uriel and Lazara more specificaly, both also acted as sexual relief for his demon needs. In that time, Jaune forged his two blades Azreal and Abaddon, he forged his black armor, called Goliath I forgot to mention, learned shadow magic and portals, became a skilled swordsman, learned how to wield his demon form to the fullest, and finally what he needed to know about his target, as well as the chance that he may die in this fight. He also made a shield Argus, but it was destroyed in a battle during his 2nd year and focused more on sword fighting.

In that time, Jaune's hair changed to a long silver with a few dark blue streaks, his eyes turned black and red as he used the demon form more, and also his normal human form began to change and grow stronger as his demon form did.

He spent that time learning magic and of his demon powers, weirdly enough shadow magic was best for him as well as slight dabbling in Shamanism, this was mostly used for increasing his physical power and granting him several different spiritual abilities, such as clairvoyance to a large area and sensing other living and evil creatures.

The last year was spent making sure he was ready, as well as being taught two very powerful shadow spells, Shadow Prison and a mass portal. These spells were powerful and required a lot of training to master. He managed to master the shadow prison, but not the portals, he needed a lot more time for that, but that spell was less needed and he wanted to return.

 **Present in Lilith's realm….**

Jaune collected his Goliath armor's chest plate and grieves, they almost always busted off so Jaune had them modified to be put back together. He stood in front of Lilith, "You have become a fine Incubi. Strong, powerful, lethal, and extremely well endowed from what Uriel said." Lilith smiled. Jaune blushed slightly, but kept his straight face. "Now you have your objective and kn-" Lilith tried to say, but was cutoff. "About that, why not just drag her back her on your own, or send Uriel, you have more than enough power." Jaune stated.

Lilith seemed impressed, "Wow, you figured, well to be honest I could, but that would be no fun, and a waste of training you." She stated. "Plus I have yet to make an Incubi/Succubi in your world. I wish to see what happens. Plus, the target is actually quite powerful with strong allies, so you joining will help." He sighed, "So I am basically entertainment." He said. Lilith smiled, "Yes, but I didn't have you trained for nothing. The mission I have for you is important."

Jaune had known this for about 2 years, but he figured that's what you get for making a deal with the technical devil. "So who will be with me?" he asked. "Oh, that will be a surprise." She laughed, "So what, no hint or anything?" He asked, though he knew the answer. "Oh course not, that would make it too easy, don't worry, you will succeed, and once it is completed, have fun, enjoy your life, learn, because I don't make it a habit of reviving people twice. Besides, you want to get together with the beautiful miss Nikos." She teased. Jaune looked to her, "I told you to stop reading my thoughts." He ordered. Lilith laughed, "Didn't need to, you started whispering her name for about 3 years in your sleep, as Uriel told me."

Jaune then got into position, "Now you will be brought back in the hospital, a few days after you die, your body will have been in a coma for about a week. I will have Uriel bring your armor, swords, and something special." Lilith said as she approached him, "And remember you will be an Incubus outside of hell, you will have needs to remember and to feed your new needs. And also, the Incubus type you are, you will brand those you make love to." Jaune nodded, knowing that. Lilith soon touched his forehead, "Well till next time, also I will not give you any hints, Uriel and Lazara may, they do seem like you." She smiled as Jaune's vision went blank.

(As for types of Incubi/succubi, there are three, I will explain them in more detail in a later chapter of the Lilith fic. For quick thing, there are branders, morphers, and breeders. Jaune will be a morpher, so anyone he chooses he can grant demon powers. Also anyone he sleeps with, he has a chance of turning and giving them partial demon forms and powers.)

 **Rwby-verse, Vale Critical Ward, about three minutes after Jaune's death….**

 **(Just to explain, the moment Jaune took the deal he came back to life, though in a coma. Lilith has power to manipulate time for hell, so it can move at the same speed as another realm, faster, or slower than. So Jaune being sent back only a week after his incident, while 4 years passed in hell is merely Lilith's doing.)**

Pyrrha laid crying on the floor outside of Jaune's room, the others in similar states of shock and sorrow. Glynda knew this was going to be hard, but this was a part of the job, she just hoped these teams wouldn't have to have this happen so soon. The doctors and nurses had declared him dead and were about to disconnect the machines, when suddenly on his heart monitor, 'Beep beep, beep beep." The room went silent at that sound as the doctors and nurses looked, "Sir, his heart is beating!" A nurse yelled.

Jnpr and Rwby heard and all looked inside, the other machines began to work as well, Jaune was coming back, and to the shock of the medical staff, he was alive and stabilizing. "How is this possible, he was dead for three minutes!" A doctor said. They checked everything and Jaune was coming back, his bp was stable, breathing returning, and his bleeding stopped. Both team Rwby and Jnpr cried, some only a little, as if a miracle happened. Glynda was even amazed.

Jaune was stable now, but in a coma. The two teams gathered around him, Jaune was hooked to a breathing machine and several sensors. They would monitor him to make sure he was stable. All 7 students gathered around, Pyrrha grabbing Jaune's hand, happy and relieved. They stayed as long as they could, before visiting hours were over. They all patted Jaune's head and hand left back for beacon. But when everyone left Pyrrha was alone for a second, she kissed Jaune's forehead and whispered, "Please come back soon." She said as she left.

As the Students left, Glynda spoke with the doctor, "So how long do you think he will be in a coma?" She asked, concerned for her student. "In my medical opinion, I have no idea, I am still trying to put together how he managed to comeback after being dead for 3 minutes." The doctor replied, "Best guess would be a few months, but Mr. Arc seems to have had a miracle, maybe another will bring him back faster." The doctor then left as Glynda did.

Over the next 8 days, Jaune would be visited by his friends and students of the Beacon campus. Rumor spread about what Jaune did and he was becoming something of a folks tale around campus. No one seemed to know about what CDNL did, bunch of cowards. Most of Team's RWBY and JNPR wanted them dead, but Ren and Pyrrha were the voices of reason, mostly believing that was not what Jaune would want them to do.

Many had thought little of Jaune, but after the story of him sacrificing himself and getting mauled and nearly killed by a grim, while tragic, gained relative respect from everyone. Pyrrha visited him every day, just sitting next to him, watching him, holding his hand. She had a feeling about Jaune, not knowing exactly what it was, till that moment she almost lost him, she realized, she loved him. She didn't want to lose him, and after he stopped the grim from killing her, it pretty much solidified that love. She came every day in the hopes of him awakening. She kissed his forehead each time.

It was now midnight and everything seemed normal in Jaune's room, till he opened his eyes. Jaune awoke in his body, his human one. He was in pain, remembering the damage he took from the Ursa. He had been demon so long, being human felt weird. After a second, he took of the breathing mask on him and out of his throat, (No that isn't a sex thing or innuendo, it used in coma patience to inflate the lungs and allow them to breath. I know, just getting those immature out of the way.), and set off a bunch of sensors.

The nurses and doctors rush in, a few of the nurses screaming in shock at seeing Jaune up. He was coughing from pulling the breather out. He was wheezing, "Fuck, that hurt." He wheezed. The doctors and nurses rushed into the room and soon many saw Jaune sitting up, taking off the sensors connected to him. A few of the nurses screamed in surprise.

The doctors immediately begin checking over Jaune, making sure he was okay, as much as Jaune protested. They spent the whole night checking, running tests, and examining Jaune. He was getting annoyed at this, but he figured this would happen. The doctors still couldn't explain how he was still alive. Over the 8 days, Jaune was not only healing faster than expected, his body had gotten stronger, and gained more muscles.

Jaune asked if he could check himself out, but was told not to by medical staff. Jaune sighed and just lied in bed. If anything, he could use the time to get used to being human again.

 **The next day….**

Team Rwby and Jnpr were making their way to the hospital, or more chasing after Pyrrha. The doctors called Beacon yesterday to inform the school Mr. Arc had awakened, Glynda then informed team Jnpr, who cheered. Nora told Team Rwby and they made their way to the hospital afterschool. They were all excited, though not as much as Pyrrha was.

They got to the front desk, they remember Pyrrha cause she went to check on Jaune almost every day. She said Mr. Arc was in his room, after a recent batch of x-rays. All seven smiled, happy to have their friend back. The nurse guided them to his room. But as they turned the corner and opened the door, his bed was empty. "Um, is where is he?" Ruby asked. "Um, he's supposed to be in here." The nurse said. There was a janitor nearby, "Hey Felix, did you see the patient from this room?" She asked. The janitor thought about it, "Oh yeah, blond hair right, he said he was going to stretch and get some fresh air on the roof." He said. The nurse went wide eyed, "What, he's not supposed to be up, he needs to be resting." She exclaimed and she rushed to the roof with Jnpr and Rwby in tow.

 **On the roof…**

Jaune was on it, it looked over a lot of the city, he took in a deep breath before exhaling, "Fresh Remnant air." He smiled, he missed this. He was only in a hospital gown and some short pants provided by the Hospital. Jaune took off the gown, not wanting it to get ripped. Jaune decided to try assuming his demon form. He took in a deep breath and soon he changed into his demon form. It felt different than before, in hell it was a natural thing, but now, in his own realm again, it felt so different, not in a bad way, just different.

His purple tinted skin shown in the sun, his hair had turned long silver with the blue streak and blew in the breeze. When he changed, he unleashed a miasma around him. Lilith said all the Succubi and incubi had this ability, the miasma heightened different senses in people and animals, it was could do any emotion or feeling, but it's rawest and most powerful was the feeling of lust, love, and sex. Jaune then returned to human form. He was still blond in human form with his lilac colored eyes, "May need to change that." He said as he felt his hair.

He did exercises, stretches, and body training, his human body needed this after 8 days in a hospital bed. While Jaune was doing that, the Nurse, JNPR, and RWBY were taking the elevator to the roof. As they got closer, Blake felt a chill go through her, "Blake you okay?" Weiss asked, noticing her shiver, "I don't know, I just had this weird feeling." She said, she felt it in her cat ears down her spine. They soon got to the roof, the door opened. What they saw was quiet amazing, to others surprising, and to the girls, kinda hot.

Jaune was doing a pushup sort of hand stand, he was lifting his weight on his now big, brooding arms. Jaune was only in his pants, so they could see his muscles, the sweat on him, and since he was facing away from them, his firm butt. Ruby and Weiss blushed at the sight, Blake and Yang eyed him down, and Pyrrha blushed so hard she was as red as her hair. Nora mostly looked to Pyrrha giggling at her reaction. Ren remained stoic as ever.

The Nurse stared for a second, before she collected herself, "Mr. Arc." She said. Jaune heard. His legs went backward, and his body followed. His feet landed and he soon was standing. "I know Nurse, I was supposed to-" Jaune said, before he saw he had visitors, his team and team Rwby. Jaune then smiled, for his friends it was a week, for Jaune it was 4 years since he had seen them. He rushed over and to his team and hugged all three at once. Not realizing his strength when he hugged them, his team were surprised by his strength, "God I missed you guys." Jaune said happily.

Nora and Ren were amazed at their captain's strength in the hug, but Pyrrha was more on Jaune's warm sweaty arm wrapping around her back, making her blush. As good as the hug was, eventually, "Um Jaune, can you let us go?" Nora asked. Jaune understood and let them down, "Sorry, I am just glad to see you guys, and that you are alright." Jaune said, looking to Pyrrha. Pyrrha blushed. Jaune was then hugged by Ruby, she was happy he was up and about. Jaune eventually put his gown on, much to Pyrrha, and the other's dismay. Blake seemed weirdly on edge, like her animal senses were on danger mode.

After the reunion, Jaune was back in his hospital bed, they said he would be in the hospital for a week. Everyone was just talking, explaining what had happened, and what Jaune missed. He was happy to be back after all these years, happy only a week had passed for them. They talked long into the night, before the nurse asked them to leave. Everyone except Pyrrha left. Jaune asked her to stay. Nora and Ren figured the message and left them to it. Rwby soon headed back to their dorm, happy Jaune was back. They mainly talked how Jaune got, well hot. Blake still felt a little off around Jaune for some reason.

Pyrrha was nervous about being around Jaune alone now, she had done it before when he was comatose, but having him awake now, she was happy and almost a little sad. "Well…" Pyrrha started, but, "Pyrrha, I'm sorry." Jaune said. Pyrrha was surprised, "What?"

"I'm sorry about, well everything. When we talked and I said I didn't want your help, ignoring the team, focusing on myself, not being the captain you three deserved. I didn't deserve to be a huntsman." He said, he'd been waiting to say that for a long time. Pyrrha covered her mouth, "Jaune…." She said. "The thing that scared me most, that I remember, was you thinking I hated you and that being the thing you remember me for." Jaune said sincerely.

Pyrrha had a tear in her eye, she gave him a hug, "It's okay Jaune, and you showed me that you are a huntsman, after what happened." She said. Jaune wrapped his arms around her. "I'm glad, but there is something else I need to tell you." Jaune said. He then explained about what happened with Cardin and how Cardin blackmailed him. Pyrrha grew enraged at this, but Jaune told her that this was something he would fix, CRDL was his business. "This isn't me trying to be a hero or prove myself, this is just solving a problem I made." He said, Pyrrha feeling it was slightly out of character for him.

They talked for a little longer, Pyrrha was about to leave, but Jaune grabbed her hand, "One last thing." Jaune said, bringing her head down. He kissed her forehead, causing her to glow bright red, "The Nurse mentioned you'd kiss my forehead, thought I'd do the same." He smiled. Pyrrha blushed hard, she wanted to tell him, but after everything that day, she decided to tell him later, waving him goodbye.

 **About 4 days later…**

Jaune was in the hospital for a few more days, he was visited, tested to make sure he was okay. Besides his friends, Jaune was visited by Ozpin. He gave Jaune a week to return, the school paying for the medical bills and offered to have a new set of weapons and armor made, but Jaune said, when Jaune forged his blades and armor already. Jaune said he had it covered.

Jaune on the 4th day checked out, he was given a pair of jeans, a white v-neck, and shoes. He had to hold up his end of the deal. He left a note for his friends and would return in 3 days hopefully.

He walked through Vale and arrived at an alley, "Alright, it's time." He sighed. He assumed his Azazel form and opened a portal to hell. As the portal opened, Uriel appeared, "Took you long enough." She said, before hugging him. "Great to see you too Uriel." He said, "So have you replaced me yet?"

Uriel smiled, "Yes, but not important now, it's time." She said. Jaune nods, "So where is my stuff?" He asked. Uriel nodded, giving him his armor, both his blades, and two very special gifts. He looked and saw a shield and some sort of sun glasses. He looked over the shield, "Wait a minute, this is Argus, I thought this thing couldn't be fixed."

Uriel nodded, "Well, Dagror owed me a favor and I had him re-forge it with his blood." She said, Jaune had put on his armor and held Argus, he could feel the power from it, like it was alive and in sync with him, "Damn, Dagror did an amazing job." He said, putting it on his back and sheathing Azrael and Abaddon in their sheathes.

He then looked to the glasses, they had black glass, silver rimming, and had buttons so they wrap around his head. "What's this for?" He asked. Uriel smiled, "I made that, it's a special visor with one-way glass. Can't be shatter or damaged easy and they stay to your face so they don't fall off in battle or require adjustment. You can use bits of your demon power in human form, but too much and your eyes turn red and black, these will make sure no one sees, and is less conspicuous than a full on helmet." Uriel explained.

Jaune put it on, pressing the button and the arms extended up and around and connected around his head like a helmet. They weren't intrusive or a problem, they just felt weird and looked a little weird, "I'll have to modify it later." He said, "So where is the target?" He asked. Uriel nodded before exiting the portal and showing a map of remnant, pointing to an island in the form of an dragon, Jaune learned in school it was called the dark continent cause of all the grimm located there and made it impossible to be explored and settled.

Uriel nodded, "Our target is here, we're meeting Dagror and Lazara there to attack." She said. Jaune was surprised, "They're helping us, damn this chick must have really pissed off Lilith." Jaune said. Uriel nodded yes, before making a portal. "Let's go." And they both entered.

 **A few minutes later on the dark continent….**

Lazara was sharpening her blades and Dagror was pealing dead scales on a cliff overlooking the target's location. It was mighty castle surrounded by hundreds of Grimm on the ground and the skies, "Damn, and I hoped for a quick job." Lazara complained, "Oh c'mon, this makes it more fun, besides you get to see your little toy Azreal." Dagror said. Soon a portal opened and out popped Uriel and Azazel/Jaune.

Lazara hugged him, "Great to see you." She smiled. After a quick kiss, Azazel looked to Dagror, "Thanks for my new Argus." He said, Dagror nodded, "No problem, you're going to need it." He said as Azazel looked out at the massive amount of Grimm, "Holy fuck." He said, "Now I get why Lilith said I'd need back up."

Everyone got ready and charged, Lazara and Uriel taking the sky Grimm and would offer support to Jaune/Azazel and Dagror if needed. Both ladies soon were tearing through all the sky grimm with their powers, and blades, while Dagror and Jaune were down on the ground slaughtering all the grimm, there were even grim Jaune had never even heard of before, but he and Dagror slaughtered them all. The more and more that came and more they killed, seemed to fuel jaune and make him keep going and get stronger.

After about 1 hour of killing, all the grim were dead. The three lieutenants were barely fazed, but Jaune was exhausted and hurt, one of the Beowulf taking a bite out of his shoulder. Luckily he was healing fast. They soon head for the castle, Dagror tearing down the doors and they all killed any guards.

In the castle, about when the battle ended, their target Salem was on her throne. Her loyal servants Hazel, Watts, and Tyrion were armed and ready. They over heard the fighting and soon were armed in the meeting room, Tyrion with his bladed gauntlets, Watts wielded two barrel pistols with bayonets and a gentlemen's sword, while Hazel had two supersized swords with spiked knuckles and a heavy shotgun.

Salem knew that backing out of deal with Lilith would result in some retribution, but she figured she could handle her servants. Soon the door was torn down, Dagror, Uriel, and Azazel stood. "Ah you have arrived, I was wondering when Lilith would retaliate." Salem said. The three of them just nodded and dispersed. Azazel tangoed with Tyrion, Watts and Uriel fought, and Dagror fought with Hazel. Salem soon surrounded herself with a dark sphere and using her magic began to empower her servants, putting them on par with the three.

Tyrion was spouting nonsense and praise to his goddess Salem as he and Jaune fought. With the dark energy, he was tougher, and even surprised him with the scorpion tail, but with his armor and Argus, he could barely hurt him. Jaune switched between a sword and shield to both his blades as the fight went on, utilizing the capabilities of both his blades.

Uriel and Dagror were winning against their opponents, even with the boost. And soon the boost ended, Salem was preoccupied. As the others fought, Lazara had snuck behind and managed to get past her barrier and stabbed Salem in the chest. That broke her concentration just long enough for her servants to lose the boost. Without the boost, they were easy kills. Uriel incinerated Watts to dust with a holy light blast and Dagror easily overpower Hazel, tearing off his arms and his head.

As for Azazel and Tyrion, without the boost, Tyrion was a bug vs a windshield. Jaune sheathed his blades as Tyrion charged with his tail. He dodged, before grabbing the tail and stepping on tyrion's back. He then reached to the base of Tyrion's tail and in one strong pull, tore his tail off. Tyrion roared in pain. Azreal then lifted up Tyrion into the air and delivered 6 powerful strikes to Tyrion, shattering both his knees, cracking his left femur in half, cracking his sternum, broke his jaw, and finally hitting his left elbow hard enough it tore off his arm. He did this in about 6 seconds with 6 punches.

Tyrion roared with his broken jaw as his body was all but destroyed. Azazel then through Tyrion through one of the windows far off. Azazel weirdly enjoyed physically breaking Tyrion. While Jaune did that, Salem was soon badly beaten and had both her hands impaled to the ground by Uriel and Lazara. Lazara had her hand on Salem's forehead and was forcibly reading her mind. Salem kept her mind heavily protected and blocked, even Lazara was having trouble.

Azreal walked over, "So it's over?" He asked. Before they could answer, "There job yes, yours no." A portal opened and out stepped Lilith. Dagror, Azazel, and Uriel all bowed, Lazara was busy. "You may stand, Azazel, their job to capture Salem is done, yours has yet to begin." She stated. "What, but you said Salem made the deal." He retorted, "Yes she did, but her plan is already in motion." Lilith said.

Lazara soon stopped, "Sorry Mistress, I couldn't get anything." She said. "It's okay, she managed to find me, she possesses great magical abilities, besides, her punishment is about to begin." Lilith said, Salem would reply, but her jaw was broken in battle. Lilith smiled, with a snap of her finger, Salem was sent to hell.

She then turned to Azazel, "Your mission is the one she sent to Beacon." She said. Azazel sighed, "So you tricked me, why send me here then?" He asked. "Oh no, this was not without purpose, this was a mission, and your final test." She said. Azazel looked to the lieutenants, they nodded yes. "You have fulfilled your purpose and are a worthy demon." She said, "You may pursue the one at Beacon or not, but if you don't, Beacon will fall and you will lose your friends." She said.

Azazel nodded, "You just love manipulation." He said. "Of course." Lilith smiled, "Now I recommend you head out Jaune, it's about a day's flight back to Vale and most of this landmass will soon be gone." She said. Azazel nodded and grew his wings, his armor having a slot that allowed him to have them out with it on. After a hug goodbye from Lazara and Uriel, and a punch from Dagror, he flew off.

Just as he was out of reach, he looked back and saw a massive beam of light, dark, and fire destroy a large part of the dark continent. Jaune knew he was and probably be nowhere near as powerful as the lieutenants and Lilith as he looked at the amazing beam. Jaune flew back to Vale he needed to get some things set up before he got back to beacon.

As Jaune left and the blast destroyed a large chunk of the continenet, a broken man was clawing his way on the ground, "Bastards killed my goddess, demon tears off tail and breaks Tyrion, Tyrion has failed Goddess." He said crying and slurring with a deranged look, "Tyrion will avenge Goddess, Tyrion will have revenge!" He said, before a figure with white boots and wings appeared before him, "Maybe I can help." The figure said.

 **In hell after Lilith and her lieutenants returned….**

Salem laid on the ground of a cell in hell. She was fully healed, but also naked, "Where am I, where is this, and where are my clothes?" She asked. She tried her magic, but it was all gone. "Ah you awaken." It was Lilith from the outside of the cell. "As punishment for trying to get out of the deal you made with me, you have been sentenced to eternal breeding. You will spend the rest of eternity her in the cell as baby maker."

Before Salem could argue, from the walls come three spikes, each with a needle head and a vial attached. The three stab and inject Salem, before retracting into the wall. Salem felt her body heat up and burn. Then three demons appeared, naked and hard. Before Salem could move, one punched her hard in the gut, but then it wasn't pain she felt, she came from the punch and felt only pleasure.

"Oh yes, those injections are meant supercharge your pleasure centers, now any physical contact is stimulating and a strong hit makes you cum. Also one of them has given you hyper speed regeneration to heal from all the births, and the last one also has changed your body, now you will produce a baby after only 1 week and will be ready for the next right after. Enjoy your new life as a broodmare." Lilith laughed before leaving.

Salem screamed as she was soon being violated by the demons, and would spend the rest of eternity as a broodmare.

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter, sorry if I added a lot of shit into this, I went a little nuts. This was originally meant to be two chapters, but I wanted to make an extra long chapter for my return. Hope you all enjoyed one of the new stories for my profile and the first in the Lilith's Succubi and Incubi stories. Also all chapters won't be this long, on average they will be 4k-6k.**

 **Follow, Favorite, review, and pm for any recommendations, and yes Jaune will be getting a harem and maybe you can guess if he will be a brander, Morpher, or Breeder.**

 **Till next time.**


End file.
